


3 - Everyone Has Problems

by tyellen_is_dreaming



Series: How to Survive on a Fairy Tale World [3]
Category: Fables - Aesop, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Easter, Gen, Loneliness, lots - Freeform, lots of siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyellen_is_dreaming/pseuds/tyellen_is_dreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Llyr wonder about his during Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 - Everyone Has Problems

**Author's Note:**

> SO, IT'S EASTER. CHOCOLATE EVERYWHERE.  
> First, this was more a character study. That's why there isn't much "story" to it.  
> Second, I'm Brazilian, and here on Brazil fall just started. Though that's not exactly how it happens here, I decided to depict it that way.  
> If there's any errors, please point them out to me.  
> I hope you like it!

Fall had come, and with it easter. Llyr sat there, looking at all his siblings. The major part was younger, but some were older than him. And they were all searching for Easter eggs. He knew that if he even searched for them, one of the older ones would stop him. Or steal whatever he had found.  
So, thinking to himself, he got up and started walking without destination. He ended up on the school’s café (a way of earning even more money). He didn't knew why there, tho. Because, when he entered the place, he knew he would be greeted with Bad’s face.  
The wolf raised an eyebrow at him, but turned back when one of his friends called him. Llyr sat on the back of the place, back against a wall, head on the other one, looking at nowhere.  
He was thinking about his family. His parents reproduced like bunnies (he hoped no rabbit ever heard that), so he had lots, _lots_ of siblings. He didn't even knew some of them, and he couldn't, if his life depended on it, name then all. Even the siblings he saw constantly. He only remembered Sophie, one of his younger sister’s, whom he loved dearly, even if he only saw her sometimes. And, of course, Melody. But who didn't knew Melody in this world? His oldest sister, and oldest sibling too, she was loved by everyone. He wanted people to love him too. So maybe he wouldn't be so alone.  
Yeah, alone. Hundreds of siblings, and yet he was always alone. His parents were always too busy with something. And his siblings couldn't care less. He wondered if someone would ever love him.  
He had had some girlfriends and countless partners (being bi really helped sometimes), but he hadn't really loved them that much. He liked them for a while, even loved some of them, but it never lasted. He didn't knew why. He couldn't love anyone, it seemed. And yet, he wished to be loved. Oh, the irony.  
Llyr was so distracted thinking that he practically jumped on his chair when a plate was laid in front of him. He turned his gaze up to met Bad’s eyes, after wiping a tear that escaped, only slightly yellow, but still piercing his soul. ‘ _Fuck,_ ’ he thought, ‘ _I hope he didn't catch me crying._ ’  
“I didn't ask for anything.” he said, looking at the pile of candies on the plate.  
“It's Easter.” the other answered, turning his back to him. “Even the worst villain deserves some candy.”  
Llyr opened his mouth to complain, but Bad was already by the counter, taking plates and cups of different beverages to other customers from Boyce’s hand. The merboy stared at the wolf some more.  
He laid his eyes back at the candies, picking one with care. The topping of the cupcake depicted waves. Ha had to admit, Gwenllian was a good baker. He took a bite out of it.  
Sweet. So sweet. He looked at the trio by the corner and to the way Gwen pointed at his direction with a surprised face while Bad just shrugged.  
Maybe someone cared about him. One way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you feel like doing it. Thanks for reading!  
> HAPPY EASTER!  
> (and if it's not Easter anymore, happy day anyway)


End file.
